When the Day Met the Night
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: The telling of 5 scenarios, when the Day really met the Night.


_Disclaimer:_ NCIS belongs to Don P. Bellisario.

The song: When The Day Met The Night is entirely owned by Panic At The Disco.

I have no claims on either of the above.

* * *

**When the moon fell in love with the sun**

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees_**  
**_In the middle of summer_

Kate Todd heard her name being called and went up to the counter to get her coffee. Scanning the store, she couldn't see any vacant seats, meaning she had to sit outdoors. She liked sitting outside. Actually, she preferred it more than inside, but today was a clear sky, so the sun was brighter than usual. She really wasn't in the mood to shade her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for anything today. She received a call from work about half an hour ago, telling her she needed to be in today. Not only was today her day off, but she had arranged to meet with her sister that she hadn't seen in a year. She found herself questioning her job lately. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

Once Kate was seated outside, she opened the paper she managed to find on her way out. She reached the second article when someone walked in front of her and blocked the sun. Though it was only for a second, Kate managed to lose her place. Giving up on trying to read, she looked up to try and find the man that blocked the sun. She saw him at the crossing waiting to cross, and she noticed he was on the phone. She assumed him to be around her age, though his hair and carefree smile took years off his appearance. She found herself staring at him until he walked out of her eyesight. She smiled slowly to herself. Her day was slowly getting better.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

"DiNozzo, move your ass"

"Coming Boss"

Tony DiNozzo struggled to keep up with his Boss of 2 years while carrying not only his equipment, but also the medical examiners. And to top it off, he hardly got any sleep the night before. Nightmares seemed to plague his unconscious state now-a-days, which wasn't a good thing, considering he was the only person apart from his Boss on the team that did the field investigation.

He jogged as best as he could with bags hanging off him, which wasn't that well.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly ran to make up the lost ground between him and his Boss. His Boss. A remarkable man, able to make grown men cry, but kids look up to him in awe. A man, who would do anything for those around him, yet was so independent.

Reaching the large airplane, Tony slowed to a jog to take in everything. It's not everyday you get to see Air Force One this close up. Tony groaned at the sight of so many FBI cars. Great, another day in the life of an NCIS agent.

Boarding the plane didn't give anyone any relief. The plane, filled with FBI agents, was enough to give anyone a headache. This is exactly what was happening to Tony. Blocking himself out to everything, Tony started putting down all the equipment.

"It's a big state. Look how long it took him to get here"

Tony lifted his head, to look at the previously hidden Secret Service Agent. She turned to look at him, but instead of the glare that she was giving Gibbs and Ducky, she give him a slight smile, and turned back to arguing with the FBI agents. Tony smiled, for what felt like the first time in forever. Suddenly work today wasn't looking so bad.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

"Kate?"

Kate looked up at Tony as he stood in front of the ambulance where she was sitting. Kate looked down and pulled with blanket tighter around her.

"Kate?"

"What Tony?"

"Can I sit?"

Kate just nodded, and Tony sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate was staring at something and didn't appear to have heard what Tony said. Tony sighed and looked at Kate. The cut running from her eyebrow to the cheek looked like it hurt. And the dry blood on her face made Tony cringe. He quickly looked away.

Amongst all the blue and red lights, and the murmurs of conversation, Tony and Kate sat in silence. Occasionally Tony would look over at her, but she would be looking down at the ground.

Tony looked at her again, and was surprised this time when Kate met his eyes. Tony didn't waste the opportunity to start talking to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I mean, I can't sit here feeling sorry for myself. It was my fault. I should have known"

"Kate, she used you, okay? You were nothing but decent to her, and look what she did. She used you to get back at some guy. Okay, so you should have seen the signs, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, but it's still not your fault."

"Gee thanks Tony"

"No problem Kate"

Tony grinned at Kate, which caused her to shake her head and glare at him.

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

"C'mon Kate"

"Tony"

Kate's response was a stern, no nonsense reply.

"What?"

"Just go Tony"

Kate just gave him the look. The look he saw way too often.

"No Kate, you're coming with me. I'm taking you somewhere"

Tony walked around Kate's desk and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Get up"

"Alright, alright, far out. I'm coming"

Tony led Kate down to the garage where his car was parked. He drove then to a park nearby, where they got out and sat on the grass.

"Okay Kate, spill"

"There's nothing to say. I stuffed up. Again"

Silence followed for a few moments.

"You know, in my first year of working for Gibbs, I made so many mistakes that it's a wonder I'm still here"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what did you do"

"So many. I do remember one; it is similar to what happened to you"

Kate grew quite and Tony reached for her hand.

"We were raiding this warehouse – the FBI, Gibbs and I. Everything just happened so quickly. I though I was up the front, so the moment I saw someone run in the corner of my eye, I fired. Turned out I shot a junior FBI agent on probation. A Probie." Tony laughed sarcastically, "It's no wonder the FBI hates NCIS. Who am I to the FBI? I'm 'that guy who shot Jaydes'."

Tony was silent as he sat watching the swings swing in the slight breeze.

Kate was staring at Tony. Never had he been this revealing to her, in the one and a half years she's known him. Never had he even hinted about this part of his past.

Kate moved closer to Tony and leaned up against his side. Tony glanced down at Kate, let go of her hand and moved that arm around her back, resting on her waist.

"Thanks Tony"

"No worries Kate"

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

"Movie night tonight guys. And before you complain, you 3 are all coming. Abby, Ducky and Palmer have all agreed to come, so I also expect you three to be there"

"The Autopsy Gremlin! Why'd you invite him?"

"Because, Tony, he is part of this team. Live with it"

Kate heard mumbles from all 3 of her male coworkers. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Okay, so come over at 6. I'm ordering food, we decided when everyone's at my house. Bring over a movie if you want to watch it, and we'll have a vote as to what we are watching. You guys better be there."

With a glare at Gibbs, McGee and Tony, Kate walked out of the bullpen.

--

At 5.00 there was a knock on Kate's door. Kate opened her door to see what she assumed to be Tony, holding a stack of DVDs.

"Tony?"

"Hey Kate!"

"Uh..."

"Just let me in and I'll entertain myself. Go back to what you were doing"

"Okay…"

Tony walked in straight to the living room. Kate shook her head and followed him. Tony dumped the DVDs onto the coffee table and moved to sit on one of Kate's recliners.

"How many movies did you bring?" Kate asked in awe as she sat on her lounge to look at each movie.

"Only a few that I though everyone would like"

"Tony, there's got to be at least 60 movies here! How many do you think we're going to get through tonight?"

Tony just grinned at her with the smile he uses to get out of trouble.

Kate laughed lightly and turned back to the stack of movies.

Tony was watching her as she read the back of the covers and decidedly put the movie in one of 3 piles. Tony watched as she bit her lip while looking at the front cover. Tony watched as she searched the stack until she came across something of interest.

Tony suddenly stopped breathing. He knew what happened, what was happening. This was the moment that his friends talked about – his married friends. The moment they saw their whole future, in just one single moment.

Tony started fidgeting in his seat, moving his hands and altering position.

"Tony, you okay?"

Tony looked up and found himself mesmerized by her eyes, the way…

"Oh, yeah. Just hot"

Kate laughed and looked back at the movie in her hand, "The middle of summer does that to you"

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._


End file.
